Super Smash Bros. 6/Agitha
Agitha (アゲハ Ageha) is one of the characters of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes W.I.P. Moveset * Neutral Combo: * Side Tilt: * Up Tilt: * Down Tilt: * Dash Attack: * Side Smash: * Up Smash: * Down Smash: * Neutral Aerial: * Forward Aerial: * Back Aerial: * Up Aerial: * Down Aerial: * Grab: * Pummel: * Forward Throw: * Back Throw: * Up Throw: * Down Throw: * Neutral Special - Butterfly Swarm: Agitha sends forward a swarm of golden butterflies to attack the opponents. These butterflies do no DMG, however they travel a great distance forward, and if they make contact with an opponent they will carry them wherever they fly. Rapidly press any button to try to get out of the butterfly swarm if you are caught, opponents also can’t attack while in the swarm. **'Custom 1 - Bee Swarm:' **'Custom 2 - Beetle Swarm:' * Side Special - Butterfly Tornado: Agitha twirls her umbrella quickly upward, creating a short range tornado effect with tons of her butterfly friends around. This is a short range attack that doesn’t propel Agitha upward, but opponents within three character lengths (about three Mario character lengths) will be sucked into the tornado and receive DMG. This attack deals 10% DMG and decent knockback. After the tornado is finished, the opponents are shot upward if Agitha performs this attack on land and downward if performed in the air. **'Custom 1 - Ripping Tornado:' **'Custom 2 - Soaring Tornado:' * Up Special - Butterfly Magic: Agitha gains a giant pair of golden butterfly wings then soars high upward into the sky (about as high as the peak of Snake’s Up B). Once she reaches her peak height, she rapidly flaps her wings forward before they dissolve and she comes falling downward. While she flaps her wings, she creates a small gust of wind that can blow opponents away. If an opponent touches her wings they take only 3% DMG, but they are knocked away from her. **'Custom 1 - Lightwight Butterfly Magic:' **'Custom 2 - Gusty Butterfly Magic:' * Down Special - Angry Princess: A sphere of green magic surrounds Agitha as she stomps in place getting very angry. After charging this attack for a couple seconds, Agitha lets out a yell and begins to glow green while smoke clouds emit from her and sports a very angry face. While she is in her angry stage, all of Agitha’s moves deal twice as much DMG. Along with that, her speed is increased for a short time. This attack lasts for only 8 seconds so you want to try to attack opponents as much as possible in this short time. **'Custom 1 - Furious Princess:' **'Custom 2 - Hasty Princess:' * Final Smash - Horned Beetle: Agitha twirls her umbrella and then aims it forward calling her big bug friend to attack the stage. Suddenly a large green beetle flies down and slams onto the stage, dealing great DMG to any opponent caught in this massive attack. After slamming downward, the battle flies forward very quickly carrying any opponent in front of it with it offstage. Agitha then giggles and gets back into the fight. The Beetle is about half the size of Jigglypuff’s “Puff Up” final smash, and deals massive DMG and knockback to opponents who get in its way. Taunts * Up: * Side: * Down: Idle Poses W.I.P. Cheer W.I.P. On-Screen Appearance W.I.P. Victory Poses W.I.P. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEgA8jL69hU (Victory - The Legend of Zelda) Losing Pose * W.I.P. Trophy Description Agitha has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with her on any difficulty. Agitha W.I.P. Agitha (Alt.) W.I.P. Classic Mode: Journey to the Twilight Agitha battles various opponents across different stages. Each character references one of the characters from Twilight Princess. Costumes * W.I.P. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6